


Направляемый гневом

by somedy



Category: Game of Thrones (Video Game 2014)
Genre: Drama, Family Drama, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 22:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16207268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somedy/pseuds/somedy
Summary: с падения Айронраса прошла неделя.





	Направляемый гневом

Огонь прыгал перед глазами, безумный и безжалостный. Искры разлетались, впивались в друг друга и угасали. Ашер со стоном отвернулся, и в боку нещадно засвербело. С падения Айронраса прошла неделя, но легче не становилось. Каждое движение напоминало о собственной слабости, и оставалось лишь глухо рычать, вслушиваясь в потрескивание костра.

«Ничтожество», — брезгливо сплевывал тот, когда Талия тянулась к котелку. Похлебка — горькие травы, коренья, беличье мясо и грязная, с трупным запахом, вода — была омерзительная, но голод плевал на вкус.

Ашера мучил иной голод. И совсем немного — раны. Самой глубокой, с перешитыми краями и подгнивающей кожей, стал гнев. Ашер не мог совладать с ним, и стон пробивал до скрипа стиснутые зубы. Гнев делал его слабее, но стоило вспомнить горящий Айронрас, как в землю впечатывался собственный кулак: резко, со свистом, сдирая костяшки о вострые щепки и корни деревьев.

— Вы должны поскорее встать на ноги, — твердил Ройланд, точно заведенный, и бросал на Талию многозначительные взгляды. Та всегда хмурилась и отворачивалась, нервно сминая побуревшие бинты.

Терпение Ашера лопнуло на третий день — колоссальный срок для того, кто упивался яростью, — и он оттолкнул Ройланда. Встать без поддержки оказалось не проще, чем в одиночку отбивать форт, но Ашер справился.

Он зажмурился и тряхнул головой. Приглушенное листвой солнце пробивалось едва-едва, а от деревьев тянуло сыростью. Лес не любил укрывать раненных, и Ашер знал это — война, разъедающая Вестерос, оставляла метки на каждом чертовом акре.

— В первую очередь, — он вскинул внимательный взгляд, — найдем Района и Бешку. Они должны быть где-то неподалеку.

Губы Ашера исказила ухмылка. Пересохшая кожа неприязненно натянулась, и он сковырнул ее ногтем. Тело настойчиво требовало битвы, и каждая ноющая мышца была напряжена. Расслаблены лишь пальцы, лежащие на рукояти топора, и взгляд, искавший совета у мертвецов.

— Район обязательно вернется домой, — твердо заявила Талия, сжимая погнутый черпак. — Вместе с нами.

Абсолютная уверенность в своих суждениях, резких и холодных, — фамильная черта Дома Форрестеров, в которой Ашеру было отказано. Ее место занял гнев, прорвавшийся, точно дурной нарыв, со словами Ройланда.

— Вернуться в Айронрас будет непросто, нам нужно объединить силы с Гл…

— Айронрас пал. — Каждый слог клеймил каленым железом, а в глазах разгоралась бойня. — Пал из-за того, что его возглавил не тот человек! И вы знаете об этом, но выбора ни у кого из нас нет!

Ашер — раненный зверь, лишенный когтей, — рычал и распалял себя ложью, удобно легшей поверх потерь. Болтоны и уцелевшие Уайтхиллы — мишени, в которые не попал ни один из них. Гриффа в расчет брать не стоило, и смерть его лишь подстегнула Ашера. Глаза тогда налились красным, а плоть срослась со сталью, пока замешанная на огне кровь не погнала побитой собакой прочь.

А сейчас — дышать становилось все труднее. Страшно давило в живот, и казалось, кишки оживали и пузырились, желая прорваться наружу. Закрыв ладонью рану, он метнулся налево, направо, снова налево, пока его не остановило чье-то прикосновение. Ашер рыкнул и занес руку для удара, но его остановил страх в глазах Талии. Испуганный возглас донесся запоздало, точно вести с севера, и пальцы снова легли на топор.

— Ты не прав, — наконец сказала Талия, упрямо сводя брови. — Нам все еще есть, за что бороться.

За ее спиной угрюмой тенью возвышался Ройланд, и в его молчании отчетливо звенело осуждение. Ашер отступил и опустился на рваную подстилку. От той несло потом и гнилью, и если не вылить похлебку — ударит блевотиной. Бесконечно долго ерзая на стеганке, Ашер тянул время, пытаясь угадать ответ.

Что бы сказали другие Форрестеры, займи они его место? Отец бы велел сражаться за Дом, Родрик — за честь, мать и Мира — за семью, Итан… Ашер вдруг осознал, что почти не знает его. Итан вырос, пока он напивался в Эссосе, а вместе с ним взрослели Талия и Район.

Цена их жизней — бессменный ужас в отраженьи глаз, взмаха воронова пера, лязг валирийской стали да скрип пера предателя. Калека-детство больше не вернется, взросление же будет наносить удары.

Ашер скосил взгляд на Талию — по левой щеке тянулась влажная бороздка. Шрам, легко стираемый с кожи, но не с души. И сколько таких уже было… Ашер дал себе обещание быстро и бессловесно, кулак вбил в землю — еще скорее, отвечая озверевшим — для врагов — взглядом.

— Если Ладд Уайтхилл или даже Рамси Сноу встанут на моем пути, то каждый из них заплатит за то, что заставили нас выживать.

Последнее слово выплюнуто со слюной и презрением, вбито колом в хребет неугасающей борьбы.

И если боги не позволят Ашеру Форрестеру стать лордом, достойным своего дома, то преступить чрез девиз Дома им не суждено. Выкованное во льду железо раскалилось и затвердело, готовое шипеть, в довольстве упиваясь кровью.


End file.
